


A Safe Haven

by blackrose_17



Series: Rift Storm [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Community: intoabar, F/M, Gen, Ianto is Phil's son, M/M, Rift!Ianto, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones has been trying to keep a low profile ever since he returned from the dead but a promise to his father and what he has seen in from the Rift has him breaking that vow. Tony Stark isn't sure what to make of the man he met in a bar one night but when the fallout from Ultron begins he and the rest of the Avengers are grateful for a safe haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Avengers or Agents of Shield if I did certain characters would still be around.

"You look like a man who is seeking answers at the bottom of a bottle, I know for a fact that there are none there.”

Tony Stark wasn’t in the mood for company, even if they did have a very pleasant voice, he hadn’t been since the battle over New York but he thought he did a pretty good job of hiding his feelings. “Actually I’m pretty sure this is right where I want to be so thank you for your concern but it's not welcomed."

Taking one look at the man before him Ianto Jones finally understood why his dad had asked him to watched over the Avengers for him when he could not, they were a mess and if what he foresaw was true things were about to get much worse for the might heroes.

Since his death at the hands of the 456 and his rebirth with the power of the Rift inside of him Ianto had made it his mission to stay off the radar of UNIT, Shield and what is left of Torchwood, he had paid his dues and there was nothing there for him anymore.

Plus he didn’t want any of them getting his hands on the power of the Rift that flows through him. But this was one plea he could never ignore no matter how much he wanted to.

The Avengers were not ready for what was to come. A storm was coming one that could rip them all apart.

"A friend who you believe is gone but is not asked me to look after those he is forced to leave behind. Phil Coulson would not want you to drink yourself to death." Ianto knew that he had to be careful, the "death" of Phil was still a very sensitive subject around the Avengers.

The glass in Tony's hand rattled dangerously. "And just what do you know about Phil Coulson?"

Ianto knew that even without his armour Tony Stark was a very dangerous man. "I'm his son and he asked me to look after you."

"If you are really Coulson's son, which I have serious doubts about then you would know that Coulson hated me. I was not among his favorite." Tony tried and failed to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

_'Oh you have no idea how wrong you are Mr Stark.'_ It wasn't Ianto place to set Tony straight and he doubted very much that the man would believe him. "My Tad cared about all of you, you were all very important to him. Never doubt that he had a place in his heart for all of you. It's why he did what he did."

"Phil was a fool, we weren't worthy dying over." Tony couldn't understand this man, what he was playing at and why he was spending time with one of those responsible for his father's death. "Don't get me wrong I'm loving the vowels but what are you doing here? Why would you want anything to do with me or anyone connected to Phil's death?"

For a moment it felt as if all of time stopped around them as Ianto eyes swirled gold, when he spoke it was laced with power of the ages,  "There's a storm coming, one that you and your friends will be in the middle of."

"Well that doesn't sound ominous or anything." Tony knew his joke fell flat but he really wasn't sure how he was suppose to respond to the fact that he and his team were in the middle of something big.

Standing up Ianto brushed off the imaginary dust on his red jumper, it was still weird for him to not wearing suits anymore. "Tony Stark there is little I can do to make you believe me but know this that when the time comes there will be a place to turn to when you need aid and if what I see comes to pass you shall be needing our help."

To Tony that sounded like a promise that they would meet again.

+***+

Exiting the bar Ianto entered into the ordinary looking black SUV but was so much more than that.

"So how did it go? Do you really think this can change what is to come?" Toshiko Sato asked once the car was in drive.

"I don't know, it all depends on if Mr Stark believes me." Ianto admitted.

"Don't worry about it tea-boy they'll come to us when they need help." Owen Harper couldn't help but butt in.

Ianto fought back his smile, he was grateful that whatever...  whoever brought him back brought Tosh and Owen back as well, he couldn't do it without them.

Or their newest member.

Antoine "Trip" Triplett was still getting use to being among the living again, it was a lot better than being a pile of dust. "Man working with the Avengers would be so cool, that's something my old team never got to do." It still stung that he wasn't able to tell them, well but Coulson, that he was still alive.

As if sensing his feelings Ianto placed a gentle hand on Trip's shoulder. "Someday you will be able to tell them you are still alive but for now with what I see coming it is better that the world doesn't know about us. There would be too many questions that could not be answered."

A snort escaped Owen. "Yeah and we all know that UNIT and Hydra would love to get their hands on you tea-boy, someone who has the Rift of Time and Space living inside of you would be a powerful weapon. Then there's us all back from the dead, we would be locked away and experimented on. And don't even get me started on what they would do to those we cared about." Owen shuddered his mind worked up the imagines of just what they would face should UNIT or worse Hydra learn about them.

"That's why for now we need to stick into the shadows and do are jobs the best we can for now." Ianto wouldn't allow anyone to harm his family not when he had the power to keep them safe.

+****+

_Six months later_

Owen let out a low whistle as station after station showed the Hulk battling it out with Iron Man's Hulkbuster and the damage that was being done. "Damn Rift Boy when you said it would be bad I didn't think you meant this bad.

"Tosh, can you shed any light on this?" Trip asked turning to their tech genius.

Ianto fought the urge to smile at the blush that danced across Tosh's cheeks as Trip smiled at her, he was happy for them, their romance was still new and budding but both had deserved to find some kind of happiness.

But at the same time it made him long for Jack, to be with him once again but he couldn't. Jack was still too close to UNIT and with him trying to bring back Torchwood Ianto couldn't risk letting Jack know they were still alive.

Tosh’s fingers flew across the keyboard with lightening fast speed. “It’s not looking good for the Avengers. The loss of life and destruction is pretty bad. I don’t understand what would cause the Hulk to lose control like that and in a public place.”

“Something else is at work here. The time line is showing me that this is the starting point of something that will forever change our world. Something dangerous is coming and we will be too divided to see what is coming until it is too late.” Ianto murmured as he became lost in what the rift showed him.

“Well that doesn’t sound too good. What do we have to do?” Trip asked turning to their boss.

It took Ianto only a moment to respond, “We’re bringing the Avengers here.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be dead and keeping a low profile? I think that bringing the Avengers here is the very opposite of keeping a low profile?” Owen didn’t like this plan at all.

“Yes, but people still believe that we are dead, you can’t get a lower profile than that.” Trip pointed out. Okay so he was a little excited to meet Steve Rogers in person, he lived off of stories from his grandfather.

Tosh couldn't help but giggle at how cute Trip looked, she knew he dreamed of meeting Steve Rogers for so long.

Seeing that he was out numbered Owen tossed his hands up in the air. "Fine but at least I get to meet Black Widow she is one hot number."

"She'll eat you alive." Trip reminded Owen.

"But what away to go." Owen shot the other man a wink.

+***+

You could feel the air of defeat and failure hanging in the air of the quinjet as the Avengers silently nursed their wounds as Maria told them to hide.

Maria had barely finished signing off before a group of hexagons forming a rather cool looking T appeared on the screen before a face that only three had ever met before appeared on it.

"Avengers, I'm sorry for hijacking your ship like that this but you need a place to hide out and allies for what is to come."

It had been six months since Tony heard those vowels but the man had left an impression on him. The man named Ianto Jones was a mystery he was suppose to have died when those monsters known as the 456 had come for their children and worked for the now disbanded Torchwood Three.

"For a dead man Mr Jones you do show up a lot of places." Tony drawled out. Tony hadn't missed the looks that Natasha and Clint exchanged and part of it made sense that those two would know Ianto if he was really Phil Coulson's son, they had known him longer than the rest of them.

"It's part of my charm Mr Stark." Ianto wasn't fazed at all that Tony had researched him, he would have been disappointed if the man hadn't. "I am sending you coordinates for a safe haven, it is your choice to use them or not." Ianto's image faded as a set of coordinates appeared in his place.

"Tony who was that?" Steve demanded to know.

Tony wasn't at all surprised that it was Steve who asked the question first, "I think you should be asking the assassin twins they seem to know him a lot better than me."

Steve gazes turned from Tony to Clint and Natasha. "Well care to fill us in if we should trust this guy or not?"

Clint and Natasha had one of their rather famous conversations without speaking before Clint nodded. "Yeah we can trust him, he's Coulson's son."

The loss of Coulson was still so painful that for a moment silence filled the quinjet.

"It would be a dishonour to the memory of the Son of Coul should we turn down his son's aid." Thor was the first to break the silence and there wasn't a lot you could argue against when put like that.

"We don't exactly have people lining up to offer us shelter. Ianto is a good guy, he will help us." Natasha added and there was no denying that she spoke the truth, they weren't the most popular of people right now they could use all the friends they can get.

"Right well let's see where these babies lead to." Tony muttered as he began inputting the coordinates.

+***+

"It's the middle of nowhere!" Tony wasn't pleased they were flying above empty land.

"Trust us, Ianto wouldn't send us here for no reason." Clint spoke up defending Ianto.

"I thank you for your faith Clint and I look forward to seeing you and Natasha again, it's been too long. In a moment you will find a place to land." Ianto informed them after having Tosh hack their computers and turn them back on.

"I'm looking forward meeting whoever it is you have hacking my systems." Tony would admit that he was impressed at whoever could hack his system and found it a little worrying as well.

"Trust me when I say she is one of a kind. I have no doubt that she'll be looking forward to meeting you as well." Ianto knew that Tosh longed to have someone she could talk science with, someone who could keep up with what she was saying. _'I do hope that Stark and Banner don't attempt at stealing away our Toshiko.'_

There was a soft female voice in the background that informed Ianto, "We're ready," and both Tony and Bruce perked up at the voice wondering if this was the mysterious female who hacked their controls.

"You should have somewhere to land now." Ianto informed them.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony exclaimed as a whole farm along with barn seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"You can land safely now and you may find your quinjet inside the barn you will find that it is bigger than you think." Ianto's amusement could be heard in his voice.

Shaking their heads the Avengers did as Ianto suggested.

"Okay this shouldn't be possible." Were the first words out of Bruce's mouth, giving voice to everyone's thoughts as they stood inside the barn that was four times it sizes inside then it should be.

"You will find with us Mr Banner that the impossible is very possible." Ianto's voice came from behind them.

"Ianto, it's good to see you again." Natasha was the first to move as she headed straight towards the young man who met her halfway and gently embraced her.

"It's good to see you again as well Natasha. Come our doctor is waiting to look at you all." Ianto's voice was firm and left very little room for protest and to make it even more settled he helped Natasha out of the barn.

Grinning like a loon Clint whistled as he began to follow them. "I would do what Ianto says, he is someone you don't want as an enemy."

"Is he a threat?" Steve asked his worry about his team's safety overwhelming him again.

"Only if he decides to withhold the good coffee. Trust me once you had your first taste of Ianto's coffee nothing else will ever match up."

Seeing that they had little choice the group followed after Clint who seemed to know his way around.

After the amazement of the barn it was safe to say that the Avengers were a little disappointed in the fact that the rather large farm house was just a house.

"Trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet all the good stuff is below us." A cheerful and very handsome black man informed them with a wink.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly my name is Ianto Jones; this is Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and Antoine "Trip" Triplett." Ianto nodded at each of his team as he helped Natasha down onto the couch.

Steve couldn't take his eyes off of Trip there was just something so familiar about him.

"My grandfather was Gabe Jones." Trip could hardly believe that he was actually talking to Steve Rogers, man the stories his grandfather would tell him.

The smile that lit up Steve's face reminded everyone how easy it is to fall in love with him. "Gabe was a good man and a great friend. I hope that we can have the time to trade stories." It was rare for Steve to get to talk to anyone about his former life.

"Man I would like that a lot." It wasn't hard to hear the glee in Trip's voice.

"Thank god someone else can listen to those stories." Owen gripped from where he was checking on Natasha.

"Man don't hate me just cause you ain't got this level of cool going on." Trip tossed back with ease.

"Ignore them please that is what Ianto and I do and soon enough they will wear themselves out." Tosh advised without looking up from her tablet that had both Tony and Bruce drooling over and longing to get their hands on. "There we are once again completely invisible." Tosh reported with a proud smile on her face.

"How? Not even the quinjet could pick you up?" Bruce asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"That would be because of me Mr Banner. I have the power of the Rift running through me, it also me to see through space and time as well as control it. That was how I knew that you were in danger, I foresaw Ultron and his rise to power." Ianto explained. "We are all supposed to be dead. The power of the Rift, a portal if you will of space and time flows through me. I was in the middle of it when it closed and the Rift had to go somewhere. I have see what is to come with Ultron and it gets worse."

"None of you are solely to blame. Ultron cannot be what drives you apart." Ianto spoke firmly as he looked between the Avengers.

Ianto Jones hated robots he had since the fall of Torchwood One when Lisa was taken from him but he could not let what was to come happen.

"I still don't understand why your helping us, you don't owe us anything. If anything we should be the ones owing you for not being able to save your father." Steve spoke up, not that he wasn't grateful for their help but he couldn't understand why they would be risking themselves like this.

"He's got a point, your little tricks if you are found out could put you all in a lot of danger." Tony added.

"Indeed, it is a noble thing that you wish to aid us but you should not put yourselves at risks." Thor added to his friends opinions. _'They are indeed brave warriors and I would glad battle by their sides.'_

"We know and we're being careful. Trust us the last thing we want is to end up in the wrong hands, especially Rift-Boy but we also don't want the world to end at the hands of a psycho robot." Owen snarked back.

Ianto's eyes went distant. "I have already seen that happen and it is nothing something I wish to live through again. We are going to help you defeat Ultron."

**Author's Note:**

> So I chose to end the story like this because this is the set up for my Marvel Big Bang. I'm hoping to rewrite Age of Ultron but also Captain America Civil War.


End file.
